Irresistible
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A SuFin fanfic. Tino and Berwald are taking a bath, then Finny calls Emil panicking. Do I really need to say more? Finland x Sweden and Hong Kong x Iceland. Has Yaoi/Shonen-ai. Rated M for sexual themes and language. Contains HongIce.
1. Chapter 1

~I don't even know. Enjoy whatever this is.~

**Irresistible: Part 1**

* * *

_Boy x Boy: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai_

_SuFin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I wish I did ._

The rain was pouring outside by the time Finland and his husband got to their house, and they quickly left the car and dashed for the safety of the porch, hearing the luminous cries of thunder.

They made it inside just as the first crack of lightning struck the ground, both glad to be back though they were soaked head to toe.

They took off their combat boots and jackets, setting them where they belonged before heading upstairs to change out of their water washed clothing.

Finny opened the door to their shared bedroom as the Swe followed suit to get clean clothes. "F'n, sh'd t'k a b'th." Sweden said, looking at Finland as the Finish man sneezed.

"Okay, Su-san. But, what about you?" Finny asked, equally as concerned.

" 'm' f'n. D't w'ry 'b't m'."

Finny thought for a moment, wondering how this could be solved. He didn't want Sve to get sick or himself to, but there was only one bath in the tiny cottage they shared.

"Ah, Su-san! Why don't we take a bath together?" Finny offered happily, glad he found a solution to the predicament.

Sve looked like he just got the wind knocked out of him.

Finny looked at his surprised and scary face, smiling when he thought the expression was one of normalicy. "Okay! It's settled!"

Before Sweden could get a word in, Finland grabbed his bundle of clothes and headed out the door towards the bathroom.

"... W't?" Sve said out loud when his wife left, confused. When he heard the sound of water running in the tub, he blushed and grew excited.

When he thought of his wife in the tub with him, he quickly grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Sitting in the tub, the couple stayed in their personal corners in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say or dared to move an inch.

Finny looked at his husband, who was staring intently at the bubbles floating on the surface of the steaming tap water, the bubbles being their only covering.

"Um... Su-san? What are you looking at?" Finny asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Sve looked up quickly and blushed, making a weird face. "N'th'n F'n. J'st y'."

"O-oh." Finny said, blushing and looking away. His husband could be embarrassing sometimes.

The awkward silence dragged on.

Finny didn't like the silence and wanted Sweden to say something, anything, when he caught the sight of something underneath the water.

"Um.. Su-san... what's that?" Finny asked curiously, pointing to the swede's awkward boner sticking up to greet the bubbles.

Sweden looked down and blushed a deep shade of red, highly embarrassed that Finland was pointing it out without being shy about it. He looked away with his blushing face.

Finny was confused by his shy reaction, wondering why he was acting like that. Without thinking, he reached out and lightly brushed his finger against the foamy stick.

Swe's reaction was immediate.

Finny looked up in shock at hearing the surprised moan from Sweden, then blushed at the realization. He touched 'it'.

Sweden looked down at the finger that had touched him, then at his blushing wife with a hungry expression.

"F'n..." The swede breathed out huskily, making his wife blush further. "Do th't 'gan."

Finland gulped at the expression, but nodded and reached his shaking hand out to lightly touch the tip, this time not pulling away when the swede gasped lowly.

Finland waited a moment, then began to run his slender fingers over the Swede's shaft, making Sweden visibly shake from the contact.

Sweden had been waiting for his wife to be ready before making a move, but his determination to not touch Finny was wavering greatly every second he touched him there.

He didn't know how long he could keep it up, before he gave in to the temptation.

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

~Here's the second chapter to this. Hope you enjoy whatever this is.~

**Irresistible: Part 2**

Sweden leaned against the inside of the tub, panting and gasping with pleasure as Finland continued his light touches.

He watched as his wife ran his pale, slender fingers over his throbbing organ; the sight only making him all the more horny.

Finny seemed to figure out what was going on, and didn't mind it. In fact, he now hungered for it. He wanted to be given some attention, but was enjoying the fact he was the one making his husband like this.

The thought made him swell with pride. Nobody but him could drive the swede so wild with lust.

Wanting to give Sweden the most out of this moment, he took his other hand and placed it against the side of his neck, sliding it down and along the contours of his husband's body.

When it reached his chest, he explored the bare torso slowly, wanting to memorize every muscle crease and definition.

When Finny's hand brushed against the swede's erect nipple, he circled it a few times before going back and pinching it between his thumb and pointer.

Sve's gasp and uneven breathing at this made Finny smirk as he continued to play with the pink and perky bud.

Finland was enjoying this.

"F'n... s-st'p..." Sweden moaned out, wanting so much to have this continue, but also was scared he might hurt his wife. He felt torn between taking Finny into the bedroom and make a mess of the Finish man, and stopping this before it got out of hand.

Neither wanted to stop.

Finny, with glazed over eyes, leaned forward to whisper in the swede's ear, "Su-san... are you enjoying this? Do you like it when I touch you like this?"

Sweden gulped at the tone Finland used. It was so... masculine.

He felt the shame of his manlihood and suddenly knew that Finland wanted this just as much as he did. That his wife wanted to make a woman out of him.

"F'n... d' w'nt t' f'n'sh 'is 'n b'd?" Sweden asked, his voice deep and husky, filled with barely controlled lust.

Finny stopped his hand when he heard his mate's voice, a shot of adrenaline already running through his veins at the idea of taking his love into bed.

"Alright. Whatever you want." Finny murmured, standing in the tub and reaching a hand down for Sve.

Sweden looked at the hand and, with determination, took Finland's small and delicate hand in his larger and more callous one.

And they headed to the bedroom.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

~And here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it.~

**Irresistible: Part 3**

As soon as Finland entered their room, his seme self seemed to snap and he was now feeling panicked. He didn't know what to do or how this worked or why he thought this was a good idea.

When he turned around to tell Sweden that maybe they shouldn't this, he was interrupted by the swede's mouth pressed against his.

With wide eyes he stood there, fozen and not knowing what to do. Finny was too shocked and scared to do anything really.

Finny yelped when he tripped, landing thankfully on his soft pillowy bed, pulling Sve down with him. Grunting, he opened his eyes only to look into the swede's staring ones.

Sweden, seeing the frightened eyes of his lover, felt ashamed of himself. Why couldn't he just hold back and wait? Wait till he knew Finland was ready. He knew he had to calm his wife, but he didn't think his words would get through to him.

His words couldn't... but his actions can.

"Su-san... m-maybe we shouldn't... I-I can't..." Finny stuttered out, fear evident on his feminine face.

Finny's heart jumped when he felt the swede grab his hand, and glanced up to see what his husband was doing.

His breathing and heart stopped for a moment when Sweden carefully placed it on his chest.

Over his heart.

Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump.

Finland stared at where Sweden held his hand in wonder, his fear dispersing.

Sve's heart was beating fast. So fast, that it felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest and into his palm.

"Su-san..." Finny breathed, tears welling up. His heart felt like it could burst from overflowing with love.

Was that even possible?

At that moment, when Sweden leaned down to kiss the tears away, Finny thought so.

"Su-san... p-please..."

Sweden looked down at his blushing and flustered wife, confusion as one of the many emotions running over his face.

"P-please, Berwald... make love to me."

**_TBC..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Irresistible: Part 4**

"Su-san...!" Finny moaned out, squirming underneath the larger male as Swe ran his hands over his wife's naked, pale and slender body. Sweden left gentle kisses along his jawline, skimming his nose down his wife's neck to leave love bites along the pale, luscious skin of the collar bone judding out.

Finny enjoyed the attention the swede was giving him, happy to know that Sweden was a gentle lover in bed too. He never imagined doing something like this with Sweden. While Sve's mouth kept Finny busy, his right arm snaked around his love's waist, pulling the Finnish man closer.

His left hand meanwhile had sneaked lower down Finny's body, now carefully grasping onto Finland's sex, feeling it pulse against his hand as he made a loose fist and slowly began to pump.

"Nng- S-su-san~" Finny moaned out, body shaking from pleasure as he quickly shut his eyes in embarrassment. Sweden, seeing his wife's blushing face, slightly quickened the pace. He watched as the Finn squirmed, obviously enjoying his ministrations. Finland tried his best to not cry out, even biting his bottom lip in an attempt to keep the moans bubbling in his throat at bay.

The swede, watching the Finnish man's attempt, decided to take it to the next level. Leaning down, he placed a careful kiss on his wife's neck, trailing kisses down where his collar bone stuck out. Darting his tongue out to taste Finland's perky buds, he noted that they were as sweet as he imagined, suckling on one as his hand that ceased moving started to pump Finland's arousal again at a much slower pace.

Small whimpers escaped the Finn's throat, the agonizingly slow pace driving him mad as he squirmed and writhed in sweet pleasure, the moans finally escaping in a strangled gasp as he felt his neglected nipple receive attention from Sweden's mouth.

_'I-If this keeps up, I-I won't last much longer..!' _Finny thought to himself, feeling relief and a sudden loss as Sweden stopped his ministrations, watching the Swede's hooded eyes trailing over Finland's body with a lustful and adoring gaze.

The Finn shuddered when he saw the Swedish man lower his mouth to his sex, licking up the length as it throbbed painfully for attention, gasping when his husband's mouth finally took him into it's moist heat.

"Wa-ah!-ait S-su-san! I-I can't- c-can't last much longer!" Finland stuttered and moaned out, sex throbbing with the need to release into his husband's deliciously warm and wet mouth.

He felt his hips thrust upward in an attempt to bury himself further into that moist heat, though it was in vain as the Swede pulled off with a slick pop, saliva and precum dripping from his bottom lip down his chin, lips and cheeks flushed red.

The sight was hot, but the Finn couldn't help himself from whimpering and whining in dismay, squirming in an attempt to get back the pleasurable heat. The Swedish man moved to kiss Finland gently, staring intensely at his wife as he murmured, "Be p'tient, L've. J'st a l'ttle l'nger." (Be patient, Love. Just a little longer.)

* * *

_A Little Longer Later:_

The two lovers were tangled together in a heap of hot, sweaty bodies, panting and exhausted from their previous exertion. Finland had draped himself over his husband's torso, too tired to move, Sweden lazily tracing patterns on his wife's back.

"Hey, Su-san?"

Sweden hummed an inquiring noise, letting the Finn know he was listening.

"I love you." Finny smiled shyly at his husband, happy when the Swede smiled back.

"I l've y'u too, w'fe."

With this, the two content lovers fell into a blissful sleep.

_**TBC...**_


	5. Chapter 5

~I made some changes and added the sex scene, though more censored than I would have preferred. Go back to read it, unless you're a new reader, and enjoy.~

**Irresistible: Part 5**

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

Iceland paused the game he was currently playing and glanced down at his phone.

"Who is it?" Hong Kong asked, wanting to get back to playing their game.

"Shhh! Hi Finny." Iceland answered casually, hoping Hong would keep quiet so in case Finland might tattle on him to Norway.

"ICEY! I NEED HELP!" Finland cried out, bursting Iceland's eardrum in the process.

"Okay, calm down. Now, what happened?" Iceland sighed, hoping it wouldn't involve him going over there.

"I HAD SEX WITH SU-SAN AND NOW MY BUTT HURTS!" Finny exclaimed, obviously too panicked to reallize who he was saying that to.

"Um... Finny, you're problem is easy. All you have to do is take some Tylenol and take a hot bath."

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHH! A BATH?!" Finny screamed.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Is your bath not working?"

Finny yelped again, and Icey realized why and snickered. "In the bath? Really?"

"J-just a little..." Finny said quietly, wishing he now hadn't told Icey.

"The bath... wow." Iceland laughed, finding this highly amusing.

"Ice, you shouldn't laugh at that. I was thinking about taking a bath with you tonight." Hong Kong interrupted Iceland's laughter, making the icelandic blush.

"S-Shut up Hong! You perv!" Icey says, turning away to answer Finland. "Anyways, just do that and it should help. Everyone feels that way after their first time, so no worries."

"Okay, thank you!" Finny says happily, relief apparent in his tone.

Finland hung up and went to start the bath and take a few Tylenol, glad his behind didn't have to hurt for long.

As soon as Iceland hung up, Hong started taking off his shirt. "Um... what are you doing?"

Hong Kong looked at Icey and, without his expression wavering, said, "Getting ready for our bath."

"Um... are you an idiot? I'm not taking a bath with you."

"Yes you are." Hong Kong said, beginning to take off Iceland's shirt.

"NO! I am NOT taking a bath with you!"

"Shower it is then."

"NO! HONG KONG YOU BASTARD!"

"Let's go."

And with that, Hong Kong carried Iceland to the bathroom over his shoulder to begin their se- er, shower.

_**The End**_


End file.
